


Wish Upon an Angel

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy!Sammy, M/M, Permanent character harm, blind!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just somethings not even an Archangel can fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #25: Yearn  
> Spoilers: Turns AU after end of Season Five, Gabriel and Sam both come back at the same time. Sam does have his soul.

Archangels may be powerful as all Hell but they're not all powerful. Gabriel had never resented that fact as much as he did right now.

Sam smiled at him, just as bright as ever and Gabriel gritted his teeth, forcing an answering expression even though he knew it would be lost on his mate. It hurt. It hurt so goddamned bad. Because Sam looked the same as ever. A giant of a human with floppy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. His ass still looked amazing in jeans and all of his limbs were still in working order, along with his mind.

All things considered, Gabriel knows he's lucky to have Sam at all after Lucifer was through with him. Still...

"Stop it, Gabriel."

Sam was still smiling but it was different now. Softer and sympathetic. Which is so ironic Gabriel didn't even know what to do.

"It's okay, really. Considering the alternatives I got off easy, you know that. Stop agonizing over what can't be fixed."

Gabriel huffed and tugged at Sam's hand to get the giant up from his chair. Sam followed willingly, trustingly, and Gabriel swallowed thickly at that before settling his human on their bed. He sat next to Sam and took the man's head in his hands, staring into those beautiful eyes.

"I know that, I do but..." he trailed off and stroked his thumbs along Sam's cheek bones, closing his own eyes to block out how Sam's were always so damned vague and empty.

"Gabriel." Sam reached up to hold the angel's hands, knowing suddenly the truth of what so bothered him. "Nothing can change this but that's not a bad thing. It doesn't mean you're failing me, this is just how it's meant to be."

Gabriel kept his eyes tightly closed, focusing on the way Sam's soul glowed so brightly. This was the only way to truly see Sam now. He stiffened when Sam's words came to him and Gabriel snarled. "You're fucking blind, Sam! How is that 'meant to be'?"

Everything in Gabriel yearned so badly to fix this but there was just nothing he could do. He was a fucking _archangel_ and he couldn't even give his mate back his sight.

Sam sighed, patient and weary. "Because I'm happy." he said simply and Gabriel paused, watching how the pulsing of Sam's soul marked his words as true.

"I'm blind. Okay, sure, it sucks, I won't lie. But it's fine, Gabriel because I'm finally fucking happy with my life. I've got you and Dean and Cas and an apocalypse free world. There is nothing else I need but you and them. I know that if anything were to happen, you will protect me. I trust you for that and so, if you think about it, I don't really need to see because I see you just fine. You're right here and you're not going to leave. That's more then enough for me."

He sounded so certain and sure that Gabriel bowed his head and fought the urge to cry. How could one human be so goddamned amazing? Just how did he manage to win over something so fucking beautiful?

"I love you, Sam." Gabriel breathed, opening his eyes to see that infamous brilliant smile and his heart, his Grace, had never felt quite like this.

"I love you too, Gabriel." Sam said serenely.

Yeah, Gabriel thought, a little stunned. Yeah, he did. He had everything he needed too, right here. Nothing had changed, not really and wasn't that the biggest miracle of them all?


End file.
